powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Celestial Beginning
The Celestial Beginning "That last takeover was a breeze!" said King Zycor. "I agree!" said Queen Zalia. "I've never thought that it would be so easy!" said King Zycor, "anyway, so where should we conquer next?" "How about the planet Earth?" asked Distor. "Yes," said Rudor, "they are ''simple beings!" "Yes, dear," said Queen Zalia, "they would make ''excellent ''slaves!" "Then it is settled," said King Zycor, "we will attack the planet Earth. Logar fighters! Go to Earth and start wreaking havoc!" The Logars and the Logar fighters went down to the planet Earth and began attacking the citizens of Angel Falls. They began to panic and run wild. Some of them retreated to their homes. The police were called. The police came, but when they saw what they were dealing with, they retreated immediately. The SWAT team and the military did the same. They then sounded the civil defense alarm. Queen Zalia noticed this. "Look, dear!" said Queen Zalia, "they're cowering!" "I see!" said King Zycor, "let's let them do their job. Soon, the Earth will be given to me. I'll get the chairs so that we can just sit back and watch." King Zycor went to get two chairs for him and his wife, and brought them in front of their viewing screen, and they watched the Logars and the Logar fighters in action. However, they were not alone. During the whole time, someone was spying on them, and she heard enough, so she left but she wasn't undetected. Queen Zalia heard her leave. "Honey," said Queen Zalia, "I swear that someone was spying on us!" "I wouldn't worry about it," said King Zycor, "soon, their kingdom will be ours!" "But of course, honey," said Queen Zalia, "of course!" That spy was an angelic creature named Denita. Anthony had just come home from work, and he was exhausted. Then, he made a light dinner, cleaned up the preparations, and went to bed, hopping for a good sleep. Unfortunately, that did not happen. After two hours of sleep, he saw a golden light surround his front door. It was so bright that he could no longer sleep. He woke up immediately, and saw the golden light. He got out of bed, and approached his front door slowly. Then, he opened the door, went through it, and saw nothing but golden light. His house was no longer visible. He then realized that he was all alone. "Where am I?" asked Anthony, to himself, "this is weird!" Then Anthony saw a female figure walk towards him, and he had his eyes fixated on her. As she became closer to him, he noticed that it was a normal young woman. "Who are you?" asked Anthony. "I'm Ying Chang," said Ying, "who are you?" "I'm Anthony Johnson," said Anthony, "do you know what is going on here?" "No," said Ying, "not at all. This is all very strange!" "I agree!" said Anthony. "I have an idea," said Ying. "Great!" said Anthony, "what is it?" "Let's hold hands so that we don't get lost!" said Ying. "Good idea!" said Anthony. Anthony and Ying took each others' hands and began to walk together. Then, after a short while, two male figures approached them slowly, and they then came into Ying's and Anthony's view. It was two young men. "Who are you?" asked one of the young men. "Anthony Johnson," said Anthony. "Ying Chang," said Ying. "I'm Asuka Mosako," said one of the young men. "And I'm Jeff Larson," said the other young man. "Nice to meet you!" said Ying. "Do you guys know what is going on here?" asked Anthony. "We haven't the slightest!" said Jeff. "Well," said Ying, "I think that it's important that we stay together since we're in this together." "I agree!" said Asuka. The four of them walked together and after nearly thirty minutes, a female voice called out to them. "Anthony! Ying! Asuka! Jeff!" said the voice. They tried to pinpoint the source of the voice, but they could not find it. The four of them became afraid. "Where are you?" asked Anthony. Suddenly, a female figure descended from above the golden dimension. It was Denita. "Who are you?" asked Ying. "My name is Denita," said Denita, "I brought you here for a very important mission. You will soon have everything that you need. Good luck, everyone!" The universe started to disappear, and the four of them thought that Denita was going to deposit them back to their bedroom, but they were wrong. They found themselves standing in front of a giant temple. "Okay," said Asuka, "where are we?" "This just keeps getting weirder and weirder!" said Jeff. "I agree!" said Ying. "Well," said Anthony, "what are we doing in front of this temple?" "I don't know," said Jeff. "I say we go inside," said Ying, "we were put here for a reason, so maybe we are supposed to go inside!" "I agree," said Anthony, "let's go!" They all went inside the temple. It was dark inside. They looked inside and outside of everything. They found nothing. Then, lightning began to form above them, and the four of them stared at the phenomenon. Then, Denita appeared. "Congratulations, all of you!" said Denita, "you passed the test!" "What test?" asked Ying. "It's the test of teamwork," said Denita, "you have proven that you four can work as a team! Let me tell you about this temple. This is the Temple of Zera. Zera was my father. He was killed by the Zekarian Empire." "Zekarian Empire?" asked Asuka. "Yes," said Denita, "I will explain about that later. Meanwhile, follow me. I have something that I want to show you." The four of them followed Denita to the basement. She opened the door. There was a base inside, and the four of them were astonished. "What ''is ''this place?" asked Ying. "This is the base for the next Power Ranger team," said Denita, "''you ''are that Power Ranger team. From here on out, you will be known as Power Rangers Celestial Storm, because your powers come from the powers from above." "Us?" asked Anthony, "Power Rangers? Are you sure you have the right people?" "I'm ''quite ''sure," said Denita, "I believe you can do this; I have faith in ''you." "Okay," said Asuka, "if you say so!" "First let me tell you about what is going on," said Denita, "the Earth is under attack by the Zekarian Empire. They are led by King Zycor and Queen Zalia. Beware! They can be dangerous. Their prime warriors are Distor, Kakor, and Rudor. Their soliders are the Logars. They can also pilot small spacecraft. Are there any questions?" "Yeah," asked Ying, "where are the police and the military in all of this?" "They chickened out," said Jeff. "I see," said Ying, "nothing further." "Now, I will tell you about your powers. Jeff, you will be the blue ranger. Asuka, you will be the green ranger. Ying, you will be the yellow ranger. Anthony, you will be the red ranger and the team captain," said Denita. "Team Captain? Me?" asked Anthony, "are you sure that you have the right guy?" "Trust me," said Denita, "I ''know ''what I am doing." "Okay," said Anthony, "I'll trust you!" "Good," said Denita, "when a monster grows large or when the situation warrants, you can call on behemoths known as zords. Jeff, you have the Warrior Zord. Asuka, you have the Ox Zord. Ying, you have the Eagle Zord. And Anthony, you have the Lion Zord. Together, they will form the Tetrazord, which wields the Tetra Saber. In addition to two blasters and a short sword, each of you has your own individual weapon. Jeff, you have the Warrior Lance. Asuka, you have the Ox Ax. Ying, you have the Eagle Daggers. And Anthony, you have the Lion Sword. Together, they will form the Tetra Blaster. It is a weapon that freezes monsters in their tracks. Also, each of you has special powers. Jeff, you have the power of water. Asuka, you have the power of earth. Ying, you have the power of wind. And Anthony, you have the power of fire. Are there any questions?" They all looked at each other and said nothing. Then, Denita gave them their Celestial Coms and their Celestial Morphers. The four of them looked them over carefully. "What are these?" asked Ying. "The watch-like device is your communication device. It allows you to communicate with each other and us. The sundial device is your morpher. Turn it 180 degrees and then you will morph," said Denita, "go on, give it a try!" "Here goes nothing!" said Anthony, "it's morphin' time!" Anthony morphed, and he was pleased with his suit. Then he powered down. "That was amazing!" said Anthony. "Yeah!" said Asuka. The alarm sounded, and it bothered their ears at first. "What is that?" asked Asuka. "It's the alarm," said Denita, "apparently, some Logars are harassing the citizens of Angel Falls. You can handle it, right, guys?" "Sure can!" said Anthony, "it's morphin' time!" They morphed and arrived on the scene. At first, they were having difficulty defeating the Logars, because they did not know the secret. Then Asuka saw two Logars accidentally collide and disintegrate. Then, Asuka took two Logars and put them together, and they disintegrated. "Hey, guys!" said Asuka, "put them together! That's how you defeat them!" At first, they had trouble discerning his message, but then, they got the picture. They were able to defeat most of the Logars, but King Zycor took the remainder of them back to the Zekarian base. "Who are these ''freaks ''of nature?" asked King Zycor. "They call themselves the Power Rangers, dear!" said Queen Zalia, "they are a bunch of do-gooders! I hate them!" "Whatever!" said King Zycor, "I will not stop my conquest even if there is a ''thousand ''of them!" They were celebrating at the Temple of Zera. "Good job, everyone," said Denita, "for your first victory, but the war is far from over. Now, there are certain rules that you all must follow as rangers. Work as a team. Keep yours and others' identities as a secret. Fight fair. And finally, don't use your powers for personal gain. Can you do that?" They all answered affirmatively. "Good!" said Denita, "then, welcome aboard. Feel free to come and go as you please. The Temple of Zera is for you to explore. Just remember as a ranger you are ''always ''on duty!" "Gotcha," said Ying. The others smiled, left the Temple of Zera, and went to hang out together. Power Rangers Celestial Dash Category:Episode